


Don't Fuck This Up

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, trans doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maine had been reluctant and nervous to say the least about a blind date his best friend set him up on, until the most beautiful human being he had ever seen shows up as his date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fuck This Up

**Author's Note:**

> There is just not enough Fic for Maine/Doc so I guess I have to write it myself. I'm not sure why I chose trans!doc for my first full-length Fic featuring my favorite rare pair of all time, but it just felt right.
> 
> This ended up 3k I don't even know how my life is in shambles tbh

When Wash set him up on a blind date, Maine hadn't expected for things to go as well as they did. He did have good reason to suspect things going south, though, considering the only thing he told him about his date was, “He's adorable. You'll love him.”

Understandably, Maine was doubtful as he waited outside the restaurant Wash and South had teamed up on choosing (the two of them had been trying to get him into the whole “dating scene” for ages), feeling like he was a beacon of “doesn't belong here” in his nice dress shirt and tie. He felt like if he moved too much he'd end up getting choked by the top button on the shirt.

“Maine?” A quiet voice sounded from behind him, and when he turned around he was met with the sight of the most adorable human being he had ever seen. He couldn't have been taller than five-three and looked like he weighed ninety pounds soaking wet. He was all soft curls and the only way to describe his eyes were “big” and “doe-like”, one eye a deep mossy green and the other golden brown. A pair of round, gold, almost too big glasses sat upon his adorable nose, where freckles spread out from to cover his cheeks. A few spots of vitiligo peeked out from where the collar of his deep blue sweater hung off his shoulders, sharp collarbones standing out from even more freckled skin.

“I…” Maine started and mentally cursed himself and his perpetual inability to be any good at conversation, “Yes. Hi.” He could feel his cheeks growing hot and wished that he could disappear into the earth then and there.

The smaller man simply grinned, not seeming to think he was stupid for messing up his first impression so terribly, “I'm Doc. Nice to meet you!” He held out a hand for Maine to shake, and the larger man took it into his hand as gently as he could.

He really hoped he wouldn't fuck this up.

\---

One of the many thoughts that raced through Maine’s mind as Doc asked if he'd like to come up to his apartment was _I didn't ruin this?_

The second was something along the lines of _Say yes before the silence drags on too long, stupid._

That's how he ended up following Doc into the nice, old-ish building he lived in and up three flights of stairs, Doc apologizing about the climb and explaining that the elevator had been broken since he had moved in. Maine bit back the urge to tell him he'd climb the Empire State Building for him.

The date had gone wonderfully, as far as Maine was concerned. Doc did most of the talking, having seemed to pick up on the fact that Maine was a man of very… Very few words. He found out that Doc was going to school to work in space engineering (and that he had wanted to be an astronaut as a kid, but he got motion sick too easily and the thought of being trapped in a giant tin can with no escape freaked him out too much), and so many different things about the smaller man that he could hardly keep track (he hoped that he would have the opportunity to learn even more).

As Doc jiggled the key in his lock to get it to open, Maine couldn't help but stare, something he had been trying to fight all night. He was still blown away by how _cute_ he was.

Once the door was finally opened, Doc led him inside and flicked on a light, illuminating the space of a small but quaint studio apartment. A single window on the far wall overlooked the city, and a mattress sat on the floor beneath that done up with simple white and pale blue sheets and blankets. A small kitchen sat off to the left, and a short hallway led to what Maine assumed was a bathroom and a closet. The floors were a dark hardwood, and Doc had decorated that with a nice, fluffy white rug.

“Sorry it's kind of… Small.” Doc apologized with a meek smile, “Although, it's probably even smaller for you.”

“It's lovely.” Maine blurt out, then blushed, “I mean… It suits you.”

Doc’s smile only grew then, and he stepped closer to Maine, asking if he wanted anything, like tea, and Maine felt his mind going a little fuzzy at Doc’s proximity.

“I…” Maine started, staring down at those big mismatched eyes and had the overwhelming desire to lean down and kiss those perfect lips, “You.” He said without thinking, only having a second to panic before Doc was looking almost _relieved_ and telling him, “I hoped you would say that.”

Maine was momentarily confused before Doc was going on his toes and draping his arms across the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Maine made a sound he didn't quite recognize in reaction, his hands moving to Doc's hips and having a what the fuck moment over how slight he was. He pulled Doc against him, the kiss starting off soft and careful and slowly growing more heated.

Doc started backing up towards the mattress on the floor as Maine gently bit at his bottom lip, letting out a quiet sound that made Maine’s entire being thrum with… Something.

He felt a bit of disappointment as Doc pulled away, freckled cheeks flushed all gorgeous, taking a moment to catch his breath before putting his hands on Maine’s chest, looking up at him before avoiding his gaze, taking a deep breath before saying, almost hesitantly, “I need to tell you something before anything… Happens.”

Maine’s brain took a second to catch up to Doc’s words, before he was nodding and telling him to go ahead.

“I understand if you want to leave after this. It wouldn't be the first time I…” He trailed off, looking almost afraid of what Maine’s reaction to whatever he had to tell him would be. If there was any benefit to not talking much, it was learned very easily when to keep quiet, and this was one of these times as he could practically see Doc trying to think through what he wanted to say.

Eventually, the smaller man just took a deep breath and blurted out, “I'm trans.”

The meaning of those words took a second to register in Maine’s mind, but then he was nodding and, “Ok.”

Doc looked up at him, expressions of surprise and relief fighting to be the dominant expression on his face, before both lost out to confusion, “You're not upset?”

“No. I don't care what parts you have, I like you a lot.” Maine explained, and shrugged, “I don't think it's a problem at all.”

Doc just smiled and pulled him down into another kiss and Maine could tell any hesitation and restraint had left Doc's mind, the smaller man’s lips moving against his in an almost frantic heat. Maine grabbed his hips again and lifted him up enough to set him on the mattress when he dropped to his knees on it, Doc’s light frame bouncing slightly and interrupting their kiss as a breathless giggle escaped him.

“You're… Gorgeous.” Maine whispered, and he was rewarded with a pretty blush rising to Doc’s cheeks. He pressed a kiss to the side of his neck before looking down at him, a sudden thought occurring to him, “What are you ok with?” He asked, hands still resting on Doc's hips.

“Anything.” Doc replied, smiling again, “I don't really have any hang ups about people touching my breasts or anything.” He blushed deeper, then, “My nipples are actually pretty sensitive.”

Maine made sure to make a mental note of that and nodded, before going back to kissing Doc’s neck, listening as the other man’s breath went shallow before leaving a faint mark just underneath his jaw, reveling in the quiet moan Doc uttered at the action.

After leaving a few more marks, Maine gently slipped Doc's sweater up over his head, taking the time to undo his tie and unbutton the damn too button on his shirt. His eyes raked over Doc's small frame, at the gentle curve of his waist and the hip bones poking out from his skin right above where his jeans sat on his hips. Maine murmured more words of praise towards the man underneath him, leaning down and peppering soft kisses down from his collarbones (still being sure to leave a mark underneath on of them) to his chest, looking up to make sure he wasn't going to far.

Doc was looking at him with a content expression on his face, giving a little smile that made Maine's heart melt before nodding and closing his eyes. Maine smiled and turned his eyes back down to the beautiful little body he intended on worshipping, dragging his teeth along the curve of one of Doc's small breasts, listening to his breath catch and the quiet whine escaping into the open air above him before taking one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking gently and flicking his tongue over the quickly hardening nub.

Doc's hands flew to his head and held him tight, arching into his mouth and gasping Maine's name as he scraped his teeth against Doc's nipple, pressing a gentle kiss to his chest before moving to the other side, giving the other nipple as thorough of a treatment as the last until Doc was moaning openly above him and squirming on the mattress.

Maine gently moved his head away from Doc's grip and took his hands into his own, kissing the palms of both before pinning them above Doc's head, kissing him slow and deep before telling him to keep them there, his voice reduced to a low growl that made Doc whine and nod.

Maine took another moment to admire Doc before starting to unbutton his shirt, feeling almost exposed (in a wonderful) way by Doc's big doe eyes tracked every inch of bare skin Maine revealed. He undid his belt and pulled it from the loops on his pants, noticing Doc's gaze following it as he moved to set it aside.

“Do you want me to…?” He started to ask, trailing off and blushing faintly as Doc nodded enthusiastically. Maine leaned over him and wrapped the belt around his wrists, tightening it to where it was tight enough to hold him, but not tight enough to be uncomfortable.

He had to stand to get out of his pants, and was further blow away by Doc's size as he looked down at him, letting his pants and boxers fall in one movement. He felt very shy at the way Doc's eyes widened as he took in Maine's very… Full package, his lips parting just slightly as he whispered, “Wow.”

Maine moved back down onto the bed, making quick work of Doc's pants before going breathless at the sight of white lace trimmed panties, little purple stars dotting them, a wet spot already forming between Doc's legs. Coming in close second to ruining Maine was Doc's _thighs_ , so perfectly toned and looked so strong. He vaguely remembered Doc mentioning that he did track.

He slowly leaned down to press a kiss to Doc's inner thigh, slowly pulling the panties down and tossing them aside as he continued to pepper soft kisses against Doc's thighs, only starting to mark them up when Doc began whining impatiently. That earned him more beautiful moans and gasps, Doc squirming once again underneath him.

The noise Doc made when Maine curiously flit his tongue against his clit was probably the best sound Maine had ever heard, convincing him to wrap his lips around it and suck gently, flicking his tongue against it like he had to Doc's nipples and was met with even better results than before. Doc's thighs clamped around his head, his small hips grinding against his mouth.

Maine pulled away just enough to be able to look up at Doc. The smaller man had his head thrown back against the pillows, eyes shut tight and chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

“Is it ok to finger you?” Maine asked, and Doc looked down at him and nodded quickly.

“Please.” He gasped, and Maine needed no further urging, lowering his head back down and taking Doc's clit back in his mouth and teasing his labia with his finger, getting it generously slick with Doc's wetness before pressing the finger slowly inside of him.

Doc gasped above him and rut against his mouth before pressing against the finger, small hands grasping at the blanket until his knuckles were white. Maine slowly started to pump his finger in and out of Doc, amazed by how tight Doc was despite how turned on he was. It didn't take long until he was able to add a second finger, though, and then a third. He didn't want to take any chances on hurting Doc even a little bit, and judging by how Doc was practically fucking himself on Maine's fingers he wasn't doing too bad of a job.

Soon enough, Doc was begging Maine to go faster, looking down at him with pleading eyes. Maine complied, fucking Doc faster with his fingers before cooking them, an action that caused Doc to clench around his fingers and cry out, urging him to do it again. Maine did, pressing against that same sweet spot each time he pulled his fingers back, until Doc was shaking hard and clenching tight around his fingers, his back arching off of the bed and his cum soaking Maine's fingers.

Maine watched as Doc went weak against the mattress, panting and shaking lightly still, whining when Maine went to pull his fingers free, “Please don't stop unless you're going to fuck me.” He begged weakly, opening his eyes to look up at Maine.

“I won't.” Maine promised, “But I can't keep my fingers in you and fuck you.”

Doc just smiled weakly at that, “That's quitter talk.” He teased, and Maine's mind blanked out for a moment before pulling his fingers out of Doc slowly, moving up the bed to kiss him slowly.

“Do you have anything?” Maine asked, and Doc nodded, rolling onto his side and rummaging in a small box sitting beside the mattress, retrieving a small bottle of lube and handing it to Maine.

Maine had spent quite a bit of time ignoring his own dick in favor of pleasuring Doc, so when he wrapped his lube slick hand around his cock he let out a strangled moan, bucking a bit into his own hand. He could feel Doc's eyes on him, and Maine leaned down to kiss him slowly as he placed one hand on his hip, the other lining up to slowly push into his hole.

Doc let out a soft gasp against his lips and went weak underneath him, Maine sinking down to his base with surprising ease, his free hand bracing against the bed by Doc's head as he regained his composure.

“God, you're tight.” He breathed.

“And you're… So big.” Doc replied, closing his eyes and moaning softly as he shifted his hips slightly, “I'm so full.” He whined, and if Maine didn't have a good stamina he'd be done for just from that.

“Are you good?” Maine asked, and Doc nodded, giving him the go-ahead.

Maine moved both hands to Doc's hips, barely pulling out before slowly starting  
to fuck Doc, keeping things slow and gentle until Doc's moans got desperate and he started to rock his hips to meet each of Maine's thrusts.

“I'm not going to break.” Doc assured him, and moaned loud as Maine suddenly snapped his hips forward, grip tightening on his little hips as he fucked him hard and fast so that Doc felt each moan was getting punched out of him, his nails scratching at the backs of Maine's shoulders.

“Maine I'm gonna--” Doc started to warn, but Maine kissed him deep before he could finish, swallowing the keening moan the smaller man let out as he clenched around Maine's cock, thighs locking around his waist, keeping him effectively in place.

Maine groaned as Doc's muscled pulsed around him as his orgasm rocked through him, his cock throbbing as he came as well, filling Doc up even more.

They kissed gently as they caught their breath, Maine not pulling out until he was completely soft, lying down next to Doc on the small mattress although he barely fit.

Doc hummed softly before giving Maine another kiss and telling him he'd be right back, disappearing down the hallway. He returned a couple minutes later, another big sweater thrown on and a different pair of, just as lovely, lace panties.

Doc bounced as he fell onto the bed, curling up to Maine and nuzzling his face against his neck, yawning only a second later.

“You can stay the night if you want.” Doc offered, sleep already clearly pulling at him. At this distance Maine could see just how long and dark Doc's eyelashes were and how they left soft shadows on his cheeks. He figured that showing up at his and Wash’s place in tonight's clothes would be well worth waking up to this beautiful being in the bed next to him,

“Ok.” He agreed and gently kissed Doc's forehead as he smaller man drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: always use condoms when sleeping with someone on the first (or even second, third, fourth, etc.) date everyone safe sex matters.


End file.
